


Call or Delete

by stopthedimples



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthedimples/pseuds/stopthedimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright are you excited for what we are going to play?” He asked, knowing that I was already nervous about the whole situation.</p><p>“Not going to lie I’m a bit nervous.”</p><p>“Okay well for the listeners who don’t know we’re going to play a little game of call or delete.” I shook my head in acceptance, even though it was radio and nobody would be able to see me. “Last time, Harry was in and your stylist got quite the call.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call or Delete

I groaned heavily, my hand shot up jolting down on the top of the alarm. 5:25, I’m sure I had set it for 6. I took a deep breath; her scent drifting through my nostrils, reminders of last night. Rolling over I buried my face into the back of her curls and tucked my arms instinctively under her shirt.

I watched her lips curl into a small smile as she attempted a groggy ‘good morning’ which came out more as a moan when my hands started to move in circles on her hip. I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on the sun shining through the curtains. But they just drifted closed again, until I felt her body shift in my direction.

“What is on the agenda today?” She asked her voice still full of sleep.

“BBC Radio one, Grimmy I think. And then the boys and I have a photo-shoot.” My thoughts drifted towards my last interview where I was grilled on our relationship, being the last one in the band to finally get a girlfriend it was big news. Today was bound to be interesting.

“Well I better shower, I still feel dirty from last night.” I hummed happily, and slid out from her grasp. I wanted to stay with her, but I was constantly late to interviews when I did them by myself and management was starting to get upset with me.

She gave me a small smile, tugging at my arm. “Please stay with me.” She mumbled. “I’ll make it worth your wild.”

I felt myself twitch against the thin fabric of my briefs; just her slightest touch had me withering over her. “You know I can’t.” She pouted her lips and scrunched her brows.

“Please don’t be mad.” I said tucking the blanket under her armpits, patting her soft cheeks, planting PG-13 kisses around her mouth, careful not to get her going again because I just didn’t have enough time if I crawled back into bed with her.

“I’m not mad.” She said, eyes closed. “But I am going to be seeking retribution tonight, so prepare yourself.”

I laughed loudly at my beautiful, petite girl. “Actually I can’t wait.”

—

“Weeeeellcooommmee back from our One Direction hour long music block!” Grimmy drawled out, smiling just as happily as always. “That was Little Things, which is probably by far the worlds cutest song!”

I smiled against my mic, taking in Grimmy’s loud voice and laughter. “Hiya mate!” He laughed again, “For those of you who don’t know we’re joined by one fifth of One Direction!”

I let out a little ‘whoo’ and then my signature laugh, anyone who was a fan would know instantly that I was the special guest today just by my outburst. I fingered my mic again, adjusting it in front of my face while Grimmy called out my introduction.

“Niall Horan hello!”

“Nick Grimshaw hello!” I shot back, clear amusement in my voice.

“Alright are you excited for what we are going to play?” He asked, knowing that I was already nervous about the whole situation.

“Not going to lie I’m a bit nervous.”

“Okay well for the listeners who don’t know we’re going to play a little game of call or delete.” I shook my head in acceptance, even though it was radio and nobody would be able to see me. “Last time, Harry was in and your stylist got quite the call.”

I laughed at the memory, the thought of Caroline coming to work the next week with a pair of bright gold leggings for Harry. Her loud cackle raddling through my head when she found out it was all a joke.

“Now do I choose the person or are we just random scrolling again.” Any of the boys would have caught the nervousness in my voice, but Grimmy just pushed passed it continuing quickly with the show.

“All random scrolling of course.” I swiftly took my iPhone from my pocket, dropping my fingers into the pass-code and pressing my calloused fingers to the contacts button. “So ready, go….. And stop. Alright who has it landed on?”

My heart fluttered a little just at her name, and then dropped into my butt when I remembered why we were here. “Look like it’s landed on the girlfriend.”

“Oh yes, this will be good. What should you tell her.” Grimmys voice drawled out, his familiar and daunting tone reminded me of all the nights we’ve gone out together. “Let’s make this one good. You’ve obviously been together a while, how about kids. No, no, no I got it! Sex!”

Nick laughed obnoxiously louder than normal and he started to type away in front of him. “When was the last time you got down and dirty somewhere you shouldn’t?”

“Uh, I don’t know.” I dropped my voice trying to hide my embarrassment, obviously failing.

“Let’s tell her that you got caught, and management doesn’t want you to be intimate anymore.”

“I’m going to be in so much trouble after this.” I mumbled under my breath, hitting the automatic dial. The moment the phone started to ring throughout the studio I felt the familiar feeling in my stomach, not the subtle butterflies that I get when I see her, but the pterodactyls roaming around in between my ribs.

“Mhm, Hi babe.” Her voice was still raspy, my guess was she’d got out of class and headed home for a nap. “How did the interview go?”

“Good, a few more to go. Just wanted to ask you a few things.” She didn’t answer but instinctively I imagined her nod her head on the other side of the phone.

“Continue.” She mumbled her phone obviously on speaker, her face pressed into a pillow.

“Well I think that maybe we should lay off the sex.” She mumbled some incoherent answer into her end. “Remember last weekend when we were in Paris? Well apparently we weren’t as secretive as we thought we were.”

“How so?” She asked obviously remembering the event. She continued anyways, not wanting to wait for my response. “I mean we were really secretive and nobody has said anything yet.”

“Well Paul called me up this morning, and there are pictures. So maybe it’s best that we just..”

Suddenly her voice raised, she obviously had removed her face from the pillow. I could imagine her sitting up in our bed, the duvet tucked neatly around her small body. “You’re the one who said we should go to that park, it was your idea!” She squeaked. “You convinced me it was romantic and we wouldn’t get caught.”

“I know baby, but it’s a big deal management is really grilling me about it.” I glanced over at Nick who was clutching his stomach, trying to hold back sobs of laughter. “We can just cut the sex and then let this pass over.”

“And if this was brought up last night while you were withering underneath me would you have said yes?” I felt my face instantly flush a bright shade of scarlet, and my head turned to the rest of the studio, now all mirroring Nick’s actions.

“I- Well- Babe.”

She chuckled under her breath, the noise going straight to my briefs. “I’m going to shower off your scent and we can talk about this later, yeah?”

“Yeah. Love you, I… Love you.” She chuckled an ‘I love you’ back and I quickly hung up the phone. Just in time to watch Finchy fall out of his chair, and Nick burst into the most obnoxious laughter.

“That was brilliant mate!” He chucked out. “Who knew you had it in you.”

“Yeah… who knew?”

“I would like to know the details from your trip to the park though.” He smirked over to me.

“Not in your dreams Grimmy.”


End file.
